More Than A Kiss
by svgurl410
Summary: Lois and Clark are forced to kiss, which ends up being a lot more.


I wrote this as a challenge for an LJ comm. I hope you all like it!

**Title:** More Than A Kiss

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Lois and Clark are forced to kiss, which ends up being a lot more.

**Spoilers:** 8.08 "Bloodline"

**For:** htbthomas

* * *

"All right, Smallville, this is a party so try to leave the farm boy persona at the door," Lois hissed as they walked into the crowded ballroom.

Clark couldn't help but smirk at the comment. "_You're _telling _me _how to behave at a party? So tell me, Lois, how many people in this crowd do you recognize and have offended at some point?"

Lois glared at him. "You know, Smallvile, whatever you heard was probably greatly exaggerated by your lying blond haired friend."

"My lying blond haired friend?" Clark repeated, "Are we forgetting he's your ex?"

"At the current moment?" Lois retorted, "Yes."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message," Clark joked. "Should there be a warning attached?"

"I'll deal with Oliver at a later time," Lois said dismissively, "Tell him anything and you'll be right there on the list with him."

"I'll keep that in mind," Clark replied, grinning.

"Let's mingle," Lois told him, "With the amount of politicians in here, there has got to be more than a few secrets and lots of stories that are just waiting to be discovered."

They were currently at a fundraiser and there were a lot of big names there. Lois was determined to get a scoop. Clark was there to keep an eye on her.

He watched her make her way through the crowd and made sure never to leave her side. It was interesting to see Lois in action ... to see this other side of Lois Lane. _And that's not the only reason that you like watching her. _Clark had to refrain from blushing at the thought.

There was no doubt Lois was a beautiful woman and dressed in a long black gown, she was a sight for sore eyes. He had seen several men in the room not so subtly checking her out.

It almost made him want to put a possessive arm around her and let them all know she was taken.

But she wasn't, was she? Lois was single and free to do whatever she wanted. If it had been a year ago, that wouldn't have bugged him at all. But things had changed, whether they wanted to admit it or not. And it bothered him now.

Before he could run with the thought, Lois came back and dragged him off to a more empty party of the room.

"Smallville," she said, trying to keep her voice down, "I think I have something."

He listened to her chatter on about some businessman and a conversation she had "overheard". And he tried his best to ignore his feelings and pay attention to whatever Lois was saying.

It was, after all, what he was good at.

When Lois had entered the room, she had been determined to come out of the party with a front-page article. But right now, she would settle for finding out what was going through Clark's mind.

He was listening but there was this _look _in his eyes that had her nerves on edge. _Now would be a great time to have mind reading powers. _With Clark, she more often than not needed them.

Especially lately. Things had been weirder ever since she had been forced to admit, at least to herself, that she was developing feelings for the man she once dismissed as a bumbling farm boy. At least she could handle that.

But ever since that dream she had, where Clark starred as her knight in shining armor, she had felt even more awkward around him.

What she couldn't understand was _why Clark? _It would've made perfect sense if it was Ollie because even though she no longer had feelings for him, he was the Green Arrow. Saving people was his thing.

But Smallville? Sure, he had a good heart and probably helped little kids get kittens from trees but it wasn't like he was the Green Arrow or that red and blue blur that was currently stopping crime in Metropolis! She had seen his heroic side when they were rescuing Chloe but that was different.

She just didn't understand. Or maybe she didn't want to. Unfortunately, she wasn't as subtle as she liked to think she was. Even Chloe had picked up something when she had helped her move the previous weekend.

"_I think that's the last of it." _

_Lois looked up as Chloe walked in and settled a brown box on the floor. _

"_Thanks Chlo," Lois said gratefully. She looked around at her new apartment and cringed. She was going to have a hell of a time unpacking. _

"_No problem," Chloe replied. She flexed her muscles playfully. "It was a good workout. Helps make sure I'm able to fit into that wedding dress." _

_Lois chuckled. A part of her was still unable to believe that her baby cousin was getting married. Sure, Chloe was only one year younger than Lois but she still felt very overprotective of her. _

_Despite her initial doubts, she now knew that Chloe was happy and that was all that mattered. _

"_So, need any help unpacking?" Chloe offered. _

_Lois eyed the boxes again and shook her head quickly. "Nah, we can deal with that later. Right now, let's go grab lunch … I'm starving!" _

"_Sounds like a plan," Chloe agreed and after locking her apartment, they headed out. Lois was happy that Chloe had said 'yes' to helping her move in, not only because she needed the help but because they could spend some time together. _

_They saw each other while working on her wedding but Lois wanted to just spend some casual time with her best friend. That's why she made sure that they both had the entire day free, so that they could hang out afterwards. _

"_Lo?" Chloe's voice brought Lois back to reality and she looked at her cousin. _

"_You okay?" Chloe asked, "You looked a little .... off." _

"_I'm fine," Lois assured her. _

"_Moving take a bit out of you?" Chloe teased, "I don't know why you had us get up at some god forsaken hour anyway."_

"_I thought it was better to get it over with," Lois responded, not wanting to admit that she wanted to maximize the time she had with her cousin before she became a married woman. Something told her they might see each other even less after that and the idea scared her a little bit. _

"_Despite the fact that I had to practically drag you out of bed?" Chloe continued, an amused expression on her face. _

"_Hey, I was fine after the three cups of coffee," Lois defended. Chloe just laughed. Suddenly, a serious look came over her cousin's face, causing Lois to frown. _

"_Chlo? What's going on in that head of yours?"_

"_I was just wondering," Chloe said thoughtfully, "Why didn't you ask Clark to help you move?"_

_This made Lois freeze. "Smallville? Why would I ask him?"_

"_Well, I figured he would be handy in moving the heavy boxes," Chloe said nonchalantly, "I'm surprised you didn't drag him into this."_

"_I decided to do Smallville a favor and give him a break," Lois said, trying to make sure her voice didn't waver. "Let him sleep in." She forced a grin. "Now he can't say I never gave him anything." _

_Chloe's expression was disbelieving. "This is coming from the woman who teases him about waking up at the crack of dawn with the cows?" She looked at Lois. "Is everything all right between you and Clark?"_

"_Chlo, you're acting like there's some big conspiracy going on," Lois pointed out. "Nothing's up. Besides, Smallville would've just gotten in the way of the girl bonding." _

"_If you say so," Chloe said doubtfully. _

"_I do say so," Lois retorted firmly. "Now, how about we get some food?" Chloe grinned and nodded. _

"_Lead the way."_

_They went to a nearby diner that they both enjoyed and afterwards, did some shopping. _

_Somehow, they ended up in a lingerie store, where Lois helped Chloe pick out some sexy pieces for her wedding night. _

"_Aren't you going to try anything on?" Chloe asked. "Seems like they're having a great sale."_

"_Yeah, but it's not like I have anyone to wear this stuff around," Lois reminded her. "I think I'm giving up on love."_

"_Don't give up, Lo," Chloe told her, "You never know … the right man could be just around the corner."  
_

"_I doubt it," Lois snorted. "I don't think there's anyone out there for me."_

"_You say that now but when you least expect it, you'll find that the perfect man was staring you in the face all along," Chloe said wisely. _

"_Is that how you felt with Jimmy?" Lois wondered aloud, "I mean … how did you know he's the one? You're only 21, Chlo … why marriage and why now?"_

"_Because I see Jimmy and I know that there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with," Chloe said honestly, getting that sparkle in her eyes that showed up every time her fiancé's name was mentioned. _

"_Maybe I'm a bit young," Chloe added, "But this is what I want. Doesn't mean I'm going to settle and have 2.5 kids and do that white picket fence thing just yet … but Lois, I found my soul mate. I want the whole world to know. I don't think of marriage as an ending … just a new beginning."_

_Lois was taken aback by her words. 'Could she ever find a love like that?' She grinned, "Then Iets go find something to knock his socks off, shall we?" _

_Chloe giggled and they went back to the shopping. _

_Afterwards, Chloe dropped Lois at her apartment. As Lois was stepping out of the car, Chloe called to her. _

"_Lois, remember what I said about your guy," Chloe told her. _

"_Chloe," Lois warned. _

"_No, seriously Lois," Chloe said. "Just … keep your eyes open all right? He could be right around the corner … or even … sitting across from you." _

_Before Lois could even form a reply, Chloe winked and drove off. 'Sitting right in front of her' … she couldn't mean what Lois thought she meant … could she?_

Lois was not used to being easy to read but she had a suspicion that her feelings for Clark weren't as well hidden as she thought.

Well, as long as he didn't figure it out, that was all that mattered.

Focusing on the present situation, she spotted the same man whose conversation she had listened in on. She recognized him as Bill Warden, a top CFO for a prominent software company. Lois had a theory that he was working with the mob but she needed proof.

Despite Clark's protests, she dragged him to follow him when he left the room to take a phone call. They tracked him to a bedroom and carefully hid near the door.

She heard vague snippets, something about the "boss" and "getting the job done". In an attempt to get closer, she accidentally hit something, making a noise. Warden looked up and Clark quickly grabbed her arm, dragging her into the next bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

They knew that he'd be looking for someone so Lois had to think fast.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Clark started. But Lois wasn't paying attention his lecture. She needed a plan. Seeing the doorknob twist, she did the first thing she could think of.

She kissed Clark.

Clark had been all geared up to tell Lois "I told you so" when he was cut off by her lips on his.

Instinctively, he responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. _God, it had been too long. _It really had. He know remembered why, under red k, he had made out with her. She was an amazing kisser … he had never felt this way with another woman before.

_When did Smallville become such a good kisser? _But her thoughts were scattered … all she could focus on was the pleasure that his soft lips were bringing her. She barely registered the door open and close again, too caught up in the moment.

Only when the need for air became an issue did they separate. There was silence, neither sure what to make of the moment.

"Lois?" Clark said hoarsely.

"I think he's gone," she managed to say.

Clark looked confused for a moment but then his eyes darted to the door and back at her, as her intentions finally hit him. And was there disappointment in his eyes? It was almost the same look like when she told him that she had fooled the lie detector test and she really wasn't in love with him.

"We should get out of here," Clark said, his voice low. Well … that wasn't exactly disappointment but she couldn't dwell. He was right; they had to get back to the party.

Nodding, she followed him as they exited the room, smoothing out her hair and clothes as they walked down the hallway and back into the main room.

They mingled but Lois's mind kept wandering back to the kiss. She hadn't experienced a kiss that amazing since … since … her eyes narrowed as she recalled exactly when she had felt a kiss that.

Suddenly, it was like all the pieces just came together. Her mind was quickly making connections and the end result had her shocked. It couldn't be! But there was no other logical explanation. It had to be what she was thinking.

_Oh. My. God. _

Clark was worried about Lois. She was social enough but she obviously had something on her mind. As for him, his lips were still tingling from that kiss. He didn't know how much longer he could take staying at that party, pretending that there was nothing wrong.

Which was why he was definitely relieved when people began to leave. When he asked Lois if she wanted to head out, she agreed. She had gotten a few quotes from some prominent names and even the promise of an interview or two so the party hadn't been a lost cause.

He drove her back to her apartment and it was a silent ride there, neither saying a word. After they reached, Clark walked her upstairs and to her door.

"Well, thanks for the ride Smallville," Lois began but before she could continue, he cut her off.

"Lois, if you aren't too tired, there's something I'd like to talk to you about," he said. Clark knew he was taking a chance but he couldn't just walk away. Not this time.

She gazed at him. "Yeah, I'm awake. Come on in."

Once they were inside, she took a seat on the couch and motioned for him to do the same.

He wasn't sure how to start the conversation.

"Sorry you missed the scoop on Warden," Clark said.

Lois just shrugged. "There'll be other opportunities. I'm positive there's something fishy going on with that guy so he's on my radar."

"Kind of like your red and blue blur, huh?" Clark responded, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Something flickered in Lois's eyes before she said, "Something like that. But there's a difference … I want to see Warden exposed … I just want an interview with the red and blue blur."

"Have any elaborate plans to get that interview?" Clark asked, smiling. This was way too tense for him.

"It all really depends on you, Clark," Lois said casually.

"Me?" Clark echoed, "Why me?"

"Well, I need you to get the interview, don't I?" Lois asked calmly

Clark was still puzzled. "Why would you need me?"

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Well, to have an interview, there has to be two parties present. Me and the Good Samaritan AKA red and blue blur … but considering you are him, it would be a little more difficult if you aren't there, right?"

Clark was speechless, his mind working frantically to come up with possible explanations to how she could've figured out while there was a lie ready at the tip of his tongue.

"Lois, you're crazy," he started but she ignored him.

"You know, I would've thought so too, if the facts just didn't add up," Lois said. "It all came together when we kissed."

_The kiss? How could it have possibly caused her to figure out I was the red and blue blur?_

He didn't have to ponder long though because Lois, who had apparently developed mind reading abilities, wasn't done with her story.

"See, I knew I had been kissed like that before, but I just couldn't place where," Lois explained.

_Oh god, Green Arrow. _Clark knew what she was going to say before she said it. And she didn't disappoint.

"Then I remembered, two years ago in an alley," Lois confirmed, "When I kissed the so called Green Arrow. Of course, I know now that Ollie was the Green Arrow and he got someone to cover for him that night. Apparently, that was you."

"Are you angry?" Clark asked nervously.

"At first, yes," Lois admitted, "But then I remembered that the person covering for the Ollie wasn't exactly normal himself … last time I checked normal people can't throw others around and have some sort of super speed. So what I've concluded is that you know what it's like to keep secrets so you were protecting Oliver's."

"Yes, that's exactly it," Clark said, relieved.

Lois frowned, "Don't think that means you're completely off the hook, Kent."

_There goes my chance of being with her_, he couldn't help but think_. _He had come in wanting to talk about the kiss, about a possibility that they could be together. But she knew about his nightly activities and now, she would never consider being with him. Even if she wasn't mad, she probably wasn't going to risk it.

"Anyway," Lois continued, "I connected the speed to the red and blue blur." She shrugged, "All your sudden disappearances do make sense now."

"Aren't you curious about how I can do what I can?" Clark wanted to know.

"I'm a reporter, of course I'm curious," Lois laughed, "But that doesn't mean you have to tell me anything."

"Lois, I …," Clark started but she was quick to interrupt.

"No Smallville," she said firmly. "I don't want to force you to tell me anything. Yes, I want to know but save it until you're ready. I can wait. And no, I'm not going to go and expose you as tomorrow's headline, so don't worry."

"I wasn't worried," Clark said. "I trust you." And he meant it.

"Okay then," Lois said, satisfied.

"So, that's it?" Clark couldn't help but question. "You're not angry?"

"Smallville, how can I be upset with someone who has saved my life so many times?" Lois asked. She chuckled, "Then again, I guess I can't call you 'Smallville' anymore, huh?"

He grinned, thinking back to how she said that the last time she accidentally found out about his powers.

"Nah, I don't mind the nickname," Clark confessed. If he was honest with himself, he even liked it a bit.

"I knew you loved my nickname, Smallville," Lois said triumphantly.

He smiled back. "So we're good?"

"Yup," Lois nodded. She smiled wickedly. "My life's a little easier now … I don't have to go searching for that interview … you're right here!"

"Lois," he warned.

"Relax Smallville," she replied, "I won't bug you … too much."

Clark laughed. Some things never changed and Lois was one of them. For that, he was grateful.

There was a silence, this time comfortable before Lois asked, "Hey, Smallville, what did you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well, you wanted to come in for a reason," Lois reminded him, "And it obviously wasn't to get some so what did you want to talk about?"

Clark blushed and silently debated on whether to take a chance. _Come on, Kent, go for it. What's the worst that could happen? _Well, she could reject him and he could ruin their friendship forever.

But he had everything to gain.

"Lois, you kissed me," he blurted out. Okay, apparently his mouth made the decision for him.

She looked surprised. "Yeah, but … it was a cover up, so Warden wouldn't suspect us."

"I know Lois." He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "But didn't you feel anything?"

"Clark?" And then there was that vulnerable look in her eyes, the same look she got before admitting she loved him under that mad man's lie detector test. It encouraged him.

"I felt something in that kiss, Lois," Clark said, covering one of her hands with his own. "And I think you felt something too."

"You do, do you?" Lois asked, clearly shocked at his newfound confidence.

"I've been trying to deny it for a while now but I can't do it any longer," Clark said, "I have feelings for you Lois … and I want to know if there's a chance you have feelings for me too. I know we're friends Lois but … I'd like to be more."

He watched as several emotions passed through her eyes.

"Clark," she said, "I know that you've been lonely since Lana but this … us? Hot fudge and halibut remember?"

"First of all, I'm over Lana." He shocked himself with how much he meant it and one look at her expression and he knew she realized that too. "And second, you made that comparison, not me." He sighed. "I know you probably think that I'm like Oliver and you're worried about the dual identity but …"

Before he could even finish the sentence, her lips were on his again. He didn't resist, just pulled her close and enjoyed the moment. It got better every time.

She broke away after a few minutes and they stared at each other.

"So," she said finally, "Decided to go for some wild cherry?"

"Yeah, I realized it was more my flavor after all," Clark joked. He grew serious. "Does this mean …?"

"Yeah, Smallville, it really does," Lois told him.

"And the dual identity?" Clark asked.

"You're not Ollie," Lois responded, "For him, the Green Arrow came first … by the time we met, it had already consumed his life. As for you … well, you're my Smallville."

"Your Smallville, huh?"

"Better believe it," Lois said, with a wink, "You've been mine since I found you naked in a field."

"Took you quite a while to stake your claim," Clark noted.

"Best things in life are worth waiting for," Lois stated.

"I agree," Clark responded, with a grin. "Lois?"

"Yeah?" she asked, as they leaned into each other.

"You're my Harley," he said softly.

Her expression changed to one of confusion before her eyes lit up in recognition and she laughed.

"Oh Smallvile." And that was all she said before their lips met once more.

And that was okay. They could talk later.

Clark had been worried that when he found his soul mate, he would be looking the other way. Fortunately, that hadn't happened. He had indeed found his soul mate.

And he had no plans to let her go.


End file.
